Healing a Broken Soul
by Lady Squeekers
Summary: When a new girl transfers in from Egypt will the Trio be able to help her heal from her horrifying past? And in the mystery surrounding the new girl, Is all what it appears? AU Third Year. HHR
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! Okay, this is my first story so it might be a little suckie in the beginning. But it will get better. I promise. Definitely AU BTW.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line and the characters you don't recognize from JKR's books. Oh and I don't own the band, Paramore either.

Chapter 1

Of Planes and Aunts

'No first-class for me eh?' Cleo thought as she sat down in the stiff airline chair. 'Figures.'

Ever since the death of her mother and little sister, her life had been Hell. The beatings got worse, the food was awful, and her father went to prison. Her father going to prison was the only good thing that had really happened so far.

Cleo sighed again as she thought of what the ministry official said, _" The minister wishes for me to convey his greatest sympathies for your loss. Because your mother is dead, you will be going to live with your uncle in London."_

"_Uncle? I didn't know I had any relatives," Cleo interrupted._

"_Yes, your father's brother. His name is Kevin Ternelli. He has one daughter who is eleven years old, and his wife passed away a month ago," the official said. Cleo couldn't help but notice that the man's voice was a monotone. _

"_Oh. Not the best time for me to move in then, is it?" she noted. _

"_Probably not, but you have nowhere else to go. Unless of course, you want to go to an orphanage?"_

"_No thank you. I'd rather go to my uncle's if you don't mind."_

The conversation had gone on for about twenty minutes saying that she would be changing schools to Hogwarts and leaving the Academy of the Sun. At the news, her best friend, Rose, had broken down crying and going into hysterics. "Not a pretty picture,' Cleo thought with a snort.

She was broken out of her thoughts as a fat, pompous looking man with a laptop squeezed past her and took the seat next to the window. "Fantastic," she muttered sarcastically under her breath. Settling in for the three-hour plane ride, Cleo grabbed her black iPod out of her Guess purse and turned on Paramore.

'That did not go as planned,' thought Harry as he sat on his bed at the Leaky Cauldron. Personally, he was amazed that he didn't get expelled for blowing up his Aunt (Not that it made much of a difference, she was already hugely obese to begin with.). But, all the Minister had done was give him a warning and tell him not to 'wander'.

His mind spinning with questions, Harry got dressed in pajamas and slipped under his covers. Deciding that tomorrow he would go to explore the alley, he fell into the world of dreams and nightmares.

A/N: I know that chappie is a little bit short: I'm sorry 'bout that. Oh, and BTW, I hate writing in Harry's POV. Oh, so boring. I'll update as soon as I can! Luffles! Read and Review PLEASE!

Paige (Author)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello Again!! Once again, gotta say, gonna suck at the beginning 'cause it's my first story. Ummm, that's it for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Harry and Hermione would've ended up together.

Chapter 2

Settling in and Exploring

'Ugh, that was one of the longest plane rides, I swear,' Cleo thought as she got up and stretched her tight muscles. 'I'm never riding second-class ever again. The price of first is well worth it.' She reached up and grabbed her bag out of the overhead bin and stepped into the crowded aisle way.

Jostling her way through the crowded airport, she reached the luggage pick up area. She had gotten a picture of her uncle and his daughter, and had to say that the resemblance to her father was disconcerting. His daughter was quite pretty though; apparently her name was Ella Ternelli.

The luggage from her flight had started unloading and she started searching for her suitcases. Since she was moving she had six. It would take her a while to find them all.

It didn't take Cleo as long as expected to find all of her bags. After five minutes she struggled to make her way to the side of the room to look for her uncle. She scanned the rows of chairs and didn't see him. "Late… figures," she sighed and sat on one of her suitcases to wait.

"Hello Cleo," came a deep voice from behind her. Startled, Cleo fell backwards off the case and onto the floor. "Oh, sorry if I scared you."

"That's quite alright," Cleo said turning around to look at her uncle. "I fall all the time. I'm a huge clutz." She smiled, and looked at the young girl standing at her father's side. "Hi Ella. How are you? My name's Cleo."

"I'm alright," she said timidly.

"Oh, no need to be so shy. We're family! Even if we only met a few seconds ago," Cleo insisted. "Give me a smile," Ella giggled. "That's better," she sighed and turned her sapphire eyes back to her uncle.

"I'm sorry about your mother and sister. I think my brother deserved what he got, personally," said her uncle.

"I agree," said Cleo. "I think that cell in Azkaban had his name on it for a long time. Karma, eh?" she joked. "I know this is a bad time. I'm really sorry about your wife."

"It wasn't your fault," the older man said a little awkwardly. "It's been hard though. Especially for Ella."

"I'm so sorry." Cleo stepped around her bags and gave him a hug. "So…" she said breaking the hug and looking at her uncle with a bright smile. "What's your house like?"

This caused him to laugh. "Well, you don't beat around the bush do you? Here Ella will you help us with some of the bags? I want to show Cleo the house."

Harry woke up and looked at his alarm clock groggily. It read '8:00', causing him to groan. Knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore, he dragged himself out of bed and into the shower.

The hot water woke him up and when he stepped out he felt refreshed and rejuvenated. He dressed quickly and walked downstairs to get breakfast.

"Good morning Mister Potter. How are you today?" asked Tom from behind the bar.

"I'm alright," Harry replied. "Can I get some eggs and bacon by any chance?"

"Sure, They'll be right up. Go and grab yourself a seat somewhere. I'll bring them to you when they're done."

Harry thanked the barkeeper and walked to a small table in the corner of the room. There weren't many people in the pub at this early hour, yet the few that were there had immediately looked up at the sound of his name. Truthfully it was a little disconcerting.

It was about five minutes before Tom brought him his food. He set it down on the table and said, "Enjoy your breakfast, Mister Potter."

"Thanks Tom, it looks delicious." And with that he started to eat his food.

Kevin was utterly amazed at the change his niece had made Ella. Normally she was shy and quiet; yet, during the car ride she had talked constantly. The subject changed every other sentence; and Cleo looked bewildered half the time, but she just laughed and agreed.

During the ride he had studied Cleo. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of blue, yet they showed no emotion. Most times she covered up that fact by smiling, for her face lit up when she did. Yet, never her eyes, the smile only distracted you from that fact.

She didn't talk all that much, but she looked as if you got her talking, she wouldn't shut up.

Remus was freaking out to say the least. In a few weeks time he would be seeing his dead best friends son, Harry Potter. He had no idea what the boy was like, how much he knew. When Dumbledore asked him to take up the Defense against the Dark Arts post, he had accepted without thinking, seeing as it was nearly impossible for a man with his condition to get a job.

But now, looking at what he was to face, he realized he should've thought about what would happen. As he created his lesson plans and packed his stuff, he wondered what Harry would be like.

"Oh my Merlin!" Cleo gasped when she saw her new house. 'Mansion,' she mentally corrected herself looking at the mansion's three stories.

"It was your grandmother's vacation house. When she passed away she gave it to me. It was built over 300 years ago, and it's settled on five acres. We have four horses, just in case you want to ride. Um. An exercise room, an indoor pool, and a quidditch pitch out back."

"You'll absolutely love it here!" exclaimed Ella, pulling Cleo out of the parked car. "Daddy, where are the house elves? They can take her bags to her room while I give her the grand tour."

"You have house elves?" Cleo asked disapprovingly.

"Of course," said Ella.

"Hmmm… I don't approve of house elf enslavement. Alright, just give me the tour," she sighed unhappily. "I don't want an argument today.'

With that the younger girl swept her energetically into the house.

"Wow," Cleo breathed as she looked at the entryway. There was a golden chandelier whose bright light accentuated the gold trimming. The walls were a sky blue and the grand staircase took up a majority of the hallway. 'This is incredible!'

Cleo was pulled from her thoughts by her cousin saying, "Come on, this way!"

Harry walked out into the alley and was a little humbled by the complete vastness of the street. There were witches and wizards of all ages walking up the lane stopping every so often to look at something that caught their eye in one of the displays.

One young girl spotted Harry and started to whisper to her mother. The mother turned toward him and looked at his scar, her eyes widening.

Harry blushed, ducked his head, and started walking towards Gringotts.

He reached the giant white building, and stepped inside. He saw an empty desk with a grumpy looking goblin. He walked toward it and said politely, "Excuse me, I would like to make a withdrawal from the Potter vault."

The goblin looked up from his stack of galleons and questioned, "Which vault? The potters had several."

"Really? I never knew that." Harry asked confused.

"Yes. Would you like to talk to the Potter's goblin representative? His name is Griphook. All I need is your key."

"Yes please," Harry agreed taking his little golden key out of his pocket.

The goblin snapped his fingers and another goblin appeared. "Terward, show Mister Potter to Griphook's office please."

"Yes sir,' said Terward with a small bow. "This way Mister Potter."

Harry turned toward the first goblin and bowed. "Thank you for your help Master Goblin." Then he followed Terward down a long stone passageway.

The younger goblin opened a wooden door to the right of the passageway and said, "Griphook's office," before popping away.

Harry warily walked inside and bowed to the goblin at the desk. "Hello master Griphook," he said. "Do you know anything about my vaults?"

"Of course. All of the information is in these books," Griphook said turning to a bookshelf behind the desk. He grabbed three thick leather bound books and set them on his desk. "Please, sit," he indicated a chair while opening the first tome.

He browsed the book until he stopped at a page and turned the book toward Harry. "Currently, you own five vaults: The Potter Family Vault, The Potter Possession Vault, The Potter's School Vault, your grandparent's vault, and the Gryffindor vault."

Harry's eyes bulged at the last statement. "The Gryffindor Vault?" he questioned.

"Indeed," nodded Griphook. "As his last living relative, you inherit the vault and everything inside it. Not even we goblins can gain entrance. The heir is the only person who can enter. Would you like to visit each of your vaults?"

"Um. No thank you," Harry said thinking. " I would like to make a withdrawal, and I would like to visit the Possession vault, and the Gryffindor vault. Do you have ledgers or something that I can see for the other vaults?"

"Yes, here," Griphook grabbed a roll of parchment and handed it to Harry.

'_The Potter Family Vault: 678,432,500 GN_

_The Potter Vault: 510,897,600 GN_

The Potter Schooling Vault: 500,500,500 GN Total: 1,690,040,600 GN' 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Uhhh… IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS!!!!! **Breaks into random Christmas carol for the disclaimer**

Disclaimer:

'_We wish you a merry Christmas!_

_(I don't own Harry Potter)_

_We wish you a merry Christmas!_

_(I wish I did though!)_

_We wish you a merry Christmas!_

_(Sadly enough, it belongs to JKR!)_

_And a happy New Year!'_

Oh, and Cleo's sexy outfit is part of my diabolical plan. BTW!!

Mwahahahahahahaha- cough

Chapter 3

Revelations

'Oh my Merlin! I can't believe this is my new house!' Cleo thought as she flopped down on the bed in her new room. The walls were turquoise with silver trim. She had her own bathroom and a walk in closet.

If the house had looked massive from the outside, it was way bigger on the inside. The tour had taken over an hour, and half the time Cleo was completely speechless.

Beginning to get bored just lying on her bed, she walked downstairs to ask her uncle a question. "Uncle?!" she called.

"Yeah Cleo? I'm down in the kitchen," she heard his answering shout.

She skipped down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Her uncle was there sitting at the counter drinking a glass of tea and reading the Daily Prophet. "What do you need?" he asked her.

"I was wondering if we could go school shopping? I mean, it's still early in the day, and I haven't gotten any of my school things yet. Can we go?" she pleaded, pulling out a puppy dog pout for good measure.

Kevin laughed at the expression then said, "Well… I guess so. Ella hasn't gotten any of her things either. This is going to be her first year up at Hogwarts. Go get ready while I tell Ella where we're going." He paused for a moment then asked, "You have flooed before right? Just to make sure."

Cleo giggled and answered, "Yeah Kevin, I have." Then she turned around to head back to her room, tripping on her way out.

Kevin watched her go with a small smile, shaking his head. Then he stood and followed her out of the kitchen.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry was speechless. He stared at the parchment until Griphook said, "Mister Potter?"

He shook his head and replied, "Wow." He cleared his throat. "Um… Can I see these other two vaults?"

Griphook nodded and said, "Of course. I will escort you there myself." With that he walked out of the office and led Harry to the tram.

The ride was longer than usual and Harry could tell by the air that they were very far underground. The cart came to a stop and Griphook said, " The Potter Possession vault"

Harry looked at the huge door they had stopped at with his mouth open. He closed it as Griphook walked up to the door and inserted a large key into the slot.

The door creaked slowly open and Harry walked inside. The walls were lined with shelves that held various books and paintings. In the center of the vault were different boxes and trunks.

He walked up to one and looked at the lid. On it, inscribed in curvy gold letters was the name, 'James Potter'.

Harry forgot how to breathe for a moment. He exhaled and grasped the lid.

Inside the trunk was a collection of various school items: James's school robes, his head boy badge, his wand, various letters, and a book full of pictures. Without Harry noticing, tears had started to fall down his cheeks.

He picked up the photo album and opened it to the first page with trembling fingers. His heart skipped a beat at what he saw.

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT

Cleo made it to her room without incident and walked into her closet. "What to wear?" she mused to herself. Unexpectedly, she got an answer.

"I may be able to help with that question." Cleo jumped and turned toward the voice. The mirror spoke again, "Sorry Love, didn't mean to startle you. But, as I said, I can help you pick out an outfit."

"Alright," Cleo agreed. She had seen magical mirrors like this one before, so she was used to their odd ways.

She picked out an outfit and put it on, turning toward the mirror. "What about this?" she asked turning in a slow circle.

The mirror was silent for a while then commented, "Those jeans make your ass look fabulous darling. Keep those on. Um… Try a flowing, V-neck tank top with them. By the way, red is excellent for your complexion."

"I have just the right thing," Cleo said, searching the rack. She grabbed the desired shirt and threw it on.

"If I had hands, I would give you a round of applause; and if I had eyes, seeing how good you look would bring a tear to my eye. Perfection!"

"Thank you," Cleo said pulling her hair into a half-ponytail. She slightly curled the hair hanging down with a flick of her wand, and with another flick, applied make-up.

Then, she walked out of her room, pulling on strappy red heels and grabbing her purse.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It was a picture of his entire family. His grandparents were standing behind his parents, who were sitting on a bench holding a baby version of himself.

He looked at the picture for a long time then stood up and closed the trunk. He kept the picture book with him vowing to look at all the pictures later that evening. Then he turned to Griphook and said, "Alright, take me to the Gryffindor vault."

Griphook nodded and turned around, leading Harry back to the cart. He climbed in and settled himself in the seat. The car jolted forward, going deeper into the tunnels.

The ride only lasted a few minutes before the cart stopped in front of a giant golden door with a huge red 'G' engraved on it.

"To get into the Gryffindor vault, you must go and place your hand on the center of the door below the 'G'. I have to stay in the cart, or it won't open." Griphook sounded highly annoyed at not being able to get out of the cart, but made no further comment.

Harry looked up nervously at the door then hesitantly placed his hand below the 'G'. Immediately, there was a loud clicking noise. Then the door opened, revealing a vault, ten times bigger than the last vault he was in. He walked slowly inside.

There was a gold plated door to his right, which he assumed held the money. Inside the vault were a number of jewels, some armor and weapons, and other odd items. Harry looked carefully through the armor and noticed a small leather holster. He realized after a second that it was a wand holster. He attached it to his wrist and stuck his wand in it.

Much to Harry's astonishment, the holster vanished. He could physically feel that it was there, but he couldn't see it. Nodding in approval at the security feature, he wandered over to the other objects.

He noticed a very large brown leather-backed book and walked up to it, on the cover read, 'Gryffindor Ancestral Volume'. Harry opened the cover to see the beginning of a family tree. Knowing it would take him too long to look through the entire thing he walked away and back to the door. He glanced back inside the vault once more before the heavy door swung shut.

"Alright," he sighed, "I'm done and ready to go back up. I think I might come back tomorrow though. For now, I want to wander through Diagon Alley to clear my head."

Griphook nodded and started the cart again. This time though, they sped upwards, instead of going deeper.

"Would you like an easier way to shop than using material money?" Griphook asked looking at Harry raising an eyebrow.

"Uh. What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"A debit card of sorts," Griphook replied. "You can use it for wizard and muggle transactions."

"Um. Yeah, sure." Griphook snapped his fingers and a small black card appeared in Harry's hands. "Thank you Master Griphook," Harry bowed before leaving the bank and slipping the card in his pocket.

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT

Cleo stepped from the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron without making fool of herself by falling over. The talking quieted as people looked at her. She paid them no mind and turned to wait for her uncle and cousin.

"Hey, you want a drink, Hun?" an obviously drunk man asked, staggering up to her and wrapping an arm about her waist. Cleo reacted as an instinct and stomped hard on the man's foot with a heel and then elbowed him in the gut. Then she whipped out her wand and trained it on him.

"Go sit back down if you don't want to get hexed into oblivion," she said her voice deadly calm. Her eyes flashed as she smiled dangerously. The man walked quickly back to his seat looking terrified. "Stupid drunk," Cleo muttered to herself as the flames turned green and her uncle stepped out holding onto Ella.

"Come on Cleo, this way he said walking to a door in the back of the pub. He walked through the door and tapped the brick wall with his wand. The wall vanished, and the group stepped into the normal bustle of the alley.

A/N: Once again: Oufit is part of plan Mwahaha. Okay. But Happy, Jolly, Merry, Jubilee-ical, Smiley, Awesomeness-ness Christmas!!!


End file.
